


Art: Lift Me Up

by yue_ix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sports, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Hunk benchpressing his teammates





	1. School shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likezoinxman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/gifts).




	2. Proud space dad




End file.
